Cassiopeia (Pantheon) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Perseus (father); Agamemnon (ancestor); Achilles, Ajax, Atalanta, Delphi, Hector, Paris, Ulysses, Prometheus (distant relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Mount, Arizona | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = Tattoo of an insect in right shoulder | Citizenship = Scottish | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with Frost Giant lineageCategory:Human/Frost Giant Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Scotland | Creators = Peter David; Gary Frank | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 1 413 | HistoryText = Cassiopea grew up as a Pantheon member with her family. Her father Perseus was a longtime Pantheon member until he left and became an innkeeper near Loch Ness. As a teen she was very much a pacifist and did not like all the fighting and violence. Her views would change once she got older and more mature. She was particularly close to Pantheon member Hector. She tends to flirt with him despite his interest in men. Cassie joined the Hulk and other members of the Pantheon during a mission to find Atalanta who was abducted by Trauma and Lord Armageddon. | Powers = Cassiopeia is a human/Asgardian hybrid, providing various advantages over other humans. * Energy Absorption: Can absorb most types of energy directed toward her. She can then re-channel it through her body for concussive blasts or in the same form that was absorbed but with twice the force/power. This re-channeled energy is apparently able to damage beings normally immune to their own powers. The nature of his powers makes it difficult to damage her with energy-based attacks, while also enabling her to work well with any energy-using teammates. She can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases her strength and recuperative abilities, as well as affording her a measure of invulnerability. The upper limits of his ability to enhance her own physical abilities with absorbed energy is not exactly known but is well into the level of being super human. * Superhuman Strength: Due to her Asgardian heritage he has superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Her musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. m. *'Dense Tissue:' Due to his Asgardian heritage his bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human. *'Superhuman Durability:' Her body is much harder and more resistant to damage than the body of a human being. She can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. * Extended Longevity: Due to her Asgardian heritage he ages much slower then an average person. She is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If he is injured, her Asgardian metabolism enables her to repair damages tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being. However, she can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Vali Halfling Family